


The Massage Chair

by PocketableSPN



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Macro/Micro, Shrinking, Size Difference, Size Kink, unaware cw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 07:03:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9589925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PocketableSPN/pseuds/PocketableSPN
Summary: Anonymous Asks: Love the new blog! :D I know what you mean, the boys getting sat on never gets old for me. I have a special place in my heart for the unaware pieces though. Have you ever thought of Dean getting one of those fancy massage chairs (cheaper than a personal bed with magic fingers, I'm sure) and Sam trapped on it while Dean gets ready to relax and have some fun? Best part is, no need for quarters so Dean can go as loooong as he wants





	1. Chapter 1

There weren’t too many things that Dean missed about living on the open road, always traveling without a place to really call his and Sam’s own. The Men of Letter’s Bunker had given them more than just a home base, but an actual home, and Dean wouldn’t give that up for most anything, excluding the obvious. He loved having his own room, kitchen, bathroom, Hell, a friggin’ firing range, even more so that Dean could say that they were _his_.

What he did miss, however, was the ease of finding a one-night stand while on their travels, not having to worry about lingering attachments that Dean couldn’t afford to create, and the ability to ease any pent up stress through engaging some frisky young thing in the midnight swing. And, once every blue moon, if Dean struck out, the brothers might stumble across a motel with those heavenly Magic Fingers beds that the older Winchester would waste no time in putting to good use.

That’s what brings Dean to this present moment- with him eagerly clapping his hands together and rubbing them with anticipation before launching himself at the large cardboard box that he had hauled all the way from a post office a couple of towns away and back to his bedroom in the bunker. This massage chair was top of the market, with all the different settings and intensities and buttons that he could push until the beautiful piece of machinery rubbed and vibrated away every ache, pain, and tenseness in the hunter’s body. Dean had looked into buying a Magic Fingers bed for himself, but they had been unfortunately discontinued after the company had been sued for being a safety hazard, or whatever. Well, that’s just typical, isn’t it? The world gives you something precious and special and vibrate-y and they take it away from you cause of a one fire too many. Sheesh, people these days. So then Dean had to settle for second best, a massage chair in the place of a massage bed, and he decided to treat himself by getting a really nice one, because, damnit, anyone who saves the world on more than one occasion should be able to just lay back and rewind every once in a while with a little mechanical assistance.

So after half an hour of assembly, the eldest Winchester proudly stands back and beholds his finished masterpiece. Just before he’s about to settle down on this baby and give it a go, he hesitates. Dean just needs two things to make this christening perfect.  After a final look of longing, the hunter rushes off to retrieve his necessities.

***

Sam didn’t _know_ how this happened, he didn’t _care_ how this happened, he just wanted this to be _over_ and for himself to be taller than _three inches_ again. Having been stuck up on the kitchen’s counter with no way to get down for over two hours, it was an understatement to say that the younger Winchester was impatient for Dean to show up so that he could try and get his brother’s attention.

When Dean finally did enter the kitchen, about another half hour later, Sam didn’t waste a moment. As the now mountainous man sped around the kitchen with childlike joy pasted on his freckled face, the tiny hunter called out to him at the top of the pint-sized guy’s lungs, waving his arms and jumping up and down, but it was all for not; Dean just wasn’t paying attention, his mind obviously fixated on something else.

But desperate times call for desperate measures, so as the colossal form passed by Sam for what the shrunken man new to be the last time, seeing as Dean had grabbed as many snacks that he could hold onto, the little brother summoned his bravery and a dash of recklessness and leapt off the edge of the counter, arms outstretched.

The moment his hands came in contact with fabric, they immediately latched on with a death-grip, adrenaline coursing through his miniature form as the rough material of jeans shifted under his hands with every stretching stride that Dean took. A shuddery breath flew from Sam’s mouth as he focused solely on _not letting go_ , not even daring to release his hold to get a better grip on the constantly moving clothing.

If Sam was being truthful, this probably wasn’t the best plan he’s ever come up with, but it definitely wasn’t the worst either. However, the moment Dean and, subsequently, Sam entered the big brother’s room, Sam took it back; this was an absolutely _horrendous_ idea, this was a disastrous one, because during all the tumult caused by the youngest Winchester’s newly earned status of being a borrower, Sam had forgotten all about Dean’s new massage chair. Sam barely had time to utter a forlorn curse before he was pinned between Dean’s ass and the high-quality leather of the seat, completely enveloped in darkness with no way to escape until the giant chose to get up, which, judging by the copious amounts of snacks that Dean had hauled in here, wouldn’t be for the foreseeable future.

***

A pleased sigh was drawn from Dean as he reclined in the massage chair. Taking a moment to situate himself and organize his snacks, Dean bounced lightly on the chair’s seat, appreciating the quality leather that padded it. Momentarily half-standing up, the Winchester pulled his phone from his pocket before falling back onto the seat. Free hand snatching up the chair’s remote control, Dean examined all the different settings with wide eyes, excited to discover which he would enjoy the most.

Five minutes of fiddling and experimentation later, the hunter had achieved massage chair ecstasy. There were rolling balls just under the chair’s surface that kneaded out all the sore muscles in his back, legs, and butt on a deep tissue setting. A few were designated to his spine, regularly traveling up and down the center of his back so that Dean was steadily turning to Jell-O at their touch. It was like having twenty personal masseuses tending to his every whim all at once. The vibrations though- the vibrations just stole the show.

They washed over him in waves and bursts of intensity, and if Dean was looking for a different type of pleasure, he’d most definitely be putting this massage chair to use, because the most intense vibrations were focused on his ass, which he appreciatively ground down on repeatedly. The machine hummed and whirred as concentrated pulsations worked their way deep through Dean’s body, and all he could say was “Damn, should’a got one of these baby’s years ago.”

With no intent of moving an inch for hours to come, Dean’s phone brought up the latest episode of Dr. Sexy MD, which the hunter watched with half-lidded eyes, occasionally grabbing a handful or snacks or letting a soft moan escape his lips as a particularly stubborn muscle relaxed under this amazing machine’s ministrations.

***

Being sat on by his older brother really hadn’t been as bad as Sam had thought, that is, until Dean turned on the massage chair. The first time one of those hard plastic balls had rolled over Sam’s body, firmly pushing him up and against his big brother’s firm ass, Sam’s breath had been knocked out of him with a quiet “ _oomph_!” And then it had happened again. And again, and again, and again. Eventually, Sam became accustomed to the chair’s rhythm, and was able to brace himself against the literal full-body massage by basketball-sized rollers that he was being forced to endure.

But then the giant on top of him found the vibration settings, and everything got about a thousand times worse for his three-inch tall brother, because, while Dean ramped up the vibration’s power setting to its max, Sam discovered that he had been stuck directly between the restraining weight of his big brother and one of the pinpoint vibrating spots which happened to lay, more specifically, flush against the shrunken man’s crotch.

For Dean, the vibrations were able to work their way deeply through his muscles, but for Sam, they caused his entire body to shake uncontrollably even on their lowest setting. So having his dick pressed down against this powerful force had Sam achingly hard in an instant. Struggling and squirming to the best of his abilities, the tiny hunter tried his hardest to get away from the vibrations, biting his lip as he tried to keep control over his raging hard-on and to not come in his pants.

It ended up being Dean who doomed Sam’s resistance, and the older brother ground his ass down on Sam at the exact moment a rolling ball passed over the younger Winchester, with the vibrations pushing him over the edge so that he came hard in long, drawn out pulses as the vibrations and rollers continued non-stop.

Crying out from oversensitivity as his dick continued to be in direct contact to the powerful motors, Sam could only hope that Dean wouldn’t stay on the chair all night so that the miniature man would have a chance to slip away, but once another low rumbling noise joined the others buzzing around Sam, he knew it was a lost cause as his colossal brother snored, having been lulled to sleep by the massage chair.


	2. Chapter 2

Never let it be said that Sam Winchester was anything but determined, and horribly unlucky. There was no way for the shrunken hunter to have any realistic idea of how much time had passed, but he did know that it took at least half an hour for him to contort, squirm, and wriggle his tiny body out from beneath Dean’s ass to the underside of his big brother’s crotch, all the while being subjected to the constant brutality that was the massage chair’s sensuous rolling and overwhelming vibrations. Though it was a relief to no longer be directly crushed by the giant’s butt, Sam still had the heavy weight of Dean’s clothed cock and balls resting upon his back; keeping him from a quick escape, but the miniature man knew that freedom would soon be his so long as nothing unexpected happened.

But it was Sam’s own struggles for liberty that, with the aid of the chair’s mechanisms, were just enough pull Dean from the depths of sleep with the pulsating pleasure he provided with every movement. Sleepy murmurs left the waking man as Dean felt the effects of what he presumed to solely be the intense shaking and rubbing of what was quickly becoming his new second favorite piece of machinery, right behind his Baby. Drowsily, the eldest Winchester reached down between his legs, lazily cupping his groin, and began to palm his steadily growing erection, taking advantage of the chair the whole while by slowly grinding down against it.

When Dean’s hand had moved around his ginormous dick, Sam had thought that he might have finally caught a break when the fingers did nothing more than nudge him back against his brother’s sack. That is, until the aroused man began to grind down against the chair, consequently causing Sam’s small form to be firmly wedged up between Dean’s hot balls, getting stuck as the fabric bunched around his shrunken body

Immediately, the tiny hunter struggled to escape this new confinement, pushing and floundering against the mountainous man’s genitals. Turns out that Sam’s not done making bad choices with his newly miniaturized body, because Dean, in response to the added stimulus that his little brother was unknowingly providing, was now fully awake and aching for sexual gratification.

Snapping his hips upward, Dean shimmied his pants and freed his throbbing dick from his boxer-briefs, eagerly spitting on his palm before moving to grip his erection, thrusting his ass back down upon the insistently vibrating seat in time with the jerks of his hand.

The moment that his gigantic brother had lifted his weight from Sam’s shrunken body, the tiny Winchester wasted no time in a mad scramble for freedom, moving as quickly as he could while the surface beneath his miniature legs churned and shifted beneath his every step.

But when Dean roughly sat back down, Sam was tossed up into the air by the massive force behind the simple motion. When he landed back on the rumbling, rolling leather seat, Sam looked up to see the awe-inspiring sight of his brother’s huge hand tugging at his long, thick penis, the member itself being bigger than Sam himself. Panic overtook the hunter’s struck sensation when Dean’s grinding made the seat slope down drastically, pulling Sam down towards Dean’s now naked groin.

Turning, Sam tried to run, but gravity was working against the shrunken Winchester, and he slipped and slid down, down, down, until his lower half was pinned under Dean’s bouncing balls and against the chair’s unrelenting vibrations. Fortunately, the mini hunter had managed to flip onto his back so that his breathing was unobstructed, but it also presented him with an up close and personal view of his enormous brother’s churning flesh.

Compressed between the hot, sweaty sack above him that was repeatedly grinding the small man’s lower half forcefully against the vibrating massage chair, Sam groaned aloud as his puny dick hardened once more. While the shrunken Winchester knew that it was useless, he couldn’t help but continue to struggle to get away from the pleasure that was steadily driving him closer and closer to the edge.

Above him, it didn’t take his big brother long to reach orgasm, thick stripes of white come spurting from his throbbing dick. Dean slumped in the chair, pulling his hand away to turn off the vibrations that were suddenly too much for his post-orgasmic state. A light, pleased sigh carried through the air as the older hunter leaned his head back, easily slipping back into the depths of sleep.

Meanwhile, Sam was still pinned, except thanks to his jerk of a brother’s careless slouching, Dean’s sack was now covering his small chest and arms as well. And, as if things weren’t bad enough, his big brother’s soft cock was now limply hanging right above what little of Sam was still uncovered.

It was with dreading eyes that the tiny watched as the come that had coated Dean’s dick when the brother came now steadily dripped downwards with the force of gravity, drawing ever closer to Sam’s face. Then, in a steady drip that no matter which way the tiny turned his head to try and escape it, Dean’s come fell down onto Sam’s face, leaving him spluttering around the salty substance. Sam shut his eyes, hoping against hope that the slumbering giant above him would soon find a reason to wake up and leave the room, allowing his shrunken brother to slink away and forget about this entire experience, clean up, sleep for an hour, never feel any vibrations again or set his eyes on this damn massage chair ever again, and then, only once Sam had had enough time to physically and mentally recollect himself, he’d go find Dean again so that they could fix this whole size problem.


End file.
